


Land of the Dragons

by cazamaree



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazamaree/pseuds/cazamaree
Summary: Kurt had lived in Wellington since his birth, but things were about to change, he was leaving this place that he hated so much and about to go on an adventure full of new friends, family, danger and most of all love.Blaine Anderson, on the other hand, has lived in Draconia his whole life, here from birth children grow up knowing about Dragons, but it was on his 17th birthday that everything changed and he too was sent on a dangerous adventure. can his new friend and himself help the rest of the group to save what this town has protected for as long as any can remember?based on the Artwork by the incredibly talented Angie 'darrenandcake' on Tumblr





	

DRACONIA

 

Every great story starts with a compelling beginning and shortly after, presents lovable characters that you find yourself cheering for. Sometimes these stories can be real happenings, others complete fiction. Maybe it’s a story that your great grandfather heard from his father, who told his son, who told his son and so on. Sometimes all that is left is just what has been written down by scholars, or things heard in passing. However, a story comes about; things always get lost or changed in every retelling, making it difficult to know what is fact and what is just the storyteller trying to make his or her version more exciting.  
One story, in particular, would be that of Draconia, and how it became not only the first village that is known to have tamed dragons but that the first rider was a young man that lived there. This historical knowledge goes back centuries and has been written down and translated from so many different languages that it is unknown how much truth is left.  
Sometimes the story’s real beginning starts further back than even the storyteller can remember.  
This one would be no exception, while most would start this at its most recent beginning, such as  
‘Kurt Hummel hated Wellington, the people were rude, and the kids were cruel.’  
I wanted to go further back, well because to get the true story you have to know where it all began, in this case, the beginning would be in Draconia long before young Kurt Hummel was born, but his story still needs to start here. Back to when people would still hunt and kill these magical creatures known as Dragons. It was a time when people believed dragons were pure evil and a danger to the villages as well as those that lived in them.  
Dragon hunting became a sport, and only the bravest of men would go out and kill them, and while hundreds of people died in these fights, the Dragons were hunted almost to extinction before it all stopped.  
It wasn’t until the day young Lord Nathaniel Thatcher, from Draconia was ambushed by an enemy army, wanting to claim Draconia for their own that things changed. They had planned on kidnapping Nathaniel and use him to get his father, the Lord of Draconia, to hand over control of the village. But a young dragon called Esmeralda had other ideas, to the horror of those there that day, she swooped down picked him up and carrying him off and away from the danger, possibly saving his life.  
It is unknown as to why the young Lord was so far from home, but on the return trip, Esmeralda and Nathaniel became fast friends and forming a bond that no-one could break. When they first arrived, the people were afraid of Esmeralda, but Nathaniel soon helped them to overcome their fears of the magnificent animal. He told of how she had saved him from Attep’s men and brought him home safely, and quickly so he could warn the village of the imminent threat of the army on its way. He asked his father to issue a new law that states that dragons are no longer to be hunted down, but are to be protected and cared for. The Great Lord loved his son very much and could never say no to him, within the week the law had been passed, and Nathaniel had started on a sanctuary for injured dragons.  
Not long after he constructed the shelter, the young Lord and his Dragon led men into battle to destroy Attep’s army, and stop them from destroying village after village, and killing those that would not agree with his ruling.  
Attep had apparently gone insane and had no limit to his destruction. Once he had decided he wanted a village destroyed, nothing survived, no man, woman, child, or animal, burning the whole place to the ground so not even crops would grow.  
The battle went on for weeks, and many died, but through it, all the Draconian’s stayed steady. When the fight was over, and Attep had been slain, the Draconian survivors returned home as heroes.  
After his return, Nathaniel began to study the dragons that had come from far and wide to find care at the sanctuary. He noticed that while all the dragons looked alike, they were many different colors. He also found that sometimes the eggs laid would hatch, what seemed to be mini dragons that didn’t appear to grow very large at all. In fact, you could carry it around on your shoulder, head or even let it cling to your back, and if it weren't for their constant chatting, you would scarcely even remember it was there. He also found that these dragons were infertile and only came about through the larger dragons.  
He concluded that the reason these dragons had never seen before was due to their size, being so small would make them easy targets and pray for the larger animals.  
Over time others were gifted with the friendships of their dragons. Some the mini dragons, and some of the young men with the larger rider dragons. It wouldn’t, however, be for another thirty years that a dragon chose the first female rider.  
The youngest of the now Great Lord Nathaniel Thatcher, Young Juniper seventeen years old, was helping out in the still standing sanctuary with some of the dragon eggs. While watching over them one hatch for her, she was named Emi. The two of them paved the way for other young girls who were trained in the art of war and protection, to keep peace in the world and protect those who cannot protect themselves. A complete peace had fallen on the lands and people were happy, the Dragon Riders traveled to each and every village they had heard about, to ensure the people were safe and happy and trade goods with them.  
The children of the villages loved the days the dragons would show and Juniper, and Emi were favorites, allowing the children to ride with them as a treat. Both loved the children and loved to see them happy. Then one-day Juniper and Emi disappeared never to be seen again. Some say she ran away, others believed she was dead, the only thing people were sure of was that Juniper was on the way to Wellington, but the people say she never showed.  
The stories go on though out the years, more wars and rescues, stories of loyalty and betrayal, but through all of the readings nothing could have prepared the Draconian’s for what happened forty-five years ago when a young boy wandered into Draconia on his own.  
With no family to speak of, he was taken in by a young couple who had a young son of their own, when the two turn of age they both received the traditional Dragons egg. Both hatched, and the boys went into training. However one of the boys was gifted and picked things up quickly, the other did not.  
Jealousy and rage burned within the lost boy and it consumed him, after stealing five eggs from the hatchery, he fled Draconia it would be twenty-four years before he would return. Leading the army he intended to use to wipe out the dragon riders, his army was strong but were unable to compete with that of the riders and their dragons and soon was exiled from the village forever and told never to return.  
Losing made him furious and he vowed that he would one day return with the power to destroy them all. This battle would become known as the great Dragon war. 

Now back to young Kurt Hummel, that’s right the one who we spoke about earlier, you remember him don’t you? Because this part of the story is his. Kurt had lived in Wellington since his birth; here the kids were cruel especially to him. It’s not even his fault; it’s not like he asked for this life. Kurt didn’t just wake up one day and say, ‘Hey, I think I will do something different today. I know, I’ll make the townspeople despise me,’ he didn’t, he wouldn’t. The people just hated those who did not conform to their way of life, his hard working father even got some of the backlashes, because of his son’s ‘condition,’ as the locals called it.  
They would tell his father that he should start beating Kurt, but Burt would just say he, ‘loved his son very much, and would never do such a barbaric thing to his own flesh and blood,’ and that the people, ‘should start looking closer to home before judging others.' Yep, it was safe to say the town of Wellington hated the Hummel’s quite a bit.  
Kurt didn’t know what the gods had in store for him, and he wasn’t sure he was ready to know, all Kurt knew for sure was that he wasn't meant for farming or goat handling. He didn't want to spend his life in such a boring job, he was meant for something bigger, something better. Kurt had known his whole life he didn’t belong here in Wellington, and he wanted out.  
Now while his past may interest some people, Kurt’s real story begins the day he found out that he and his father were moving to join their new family.  
To say Kurt was surprised would have been an understatement, he had never met his new stepmother or his new brother, but if he was honest with himself, he was glad to leave. He hated it here, (which he may or may not have mentioned).  
It was a warm day when Kurt came home from hunting (he was exceptional with a bow if he says so himself) to find his dad had packed up the wagon with their most prized possessions. To say he was confused would have been accurate indeed, and it was then that his father had told him that he had gotten remarried.  
“Let me get this straight, not only did you go and get married to a woman I have never met, but I didn’t even get an invite?”  
“Her son didn’t go either Kurt; it was just a small little thing.”  
“She has a son? I have a brother now?” It’s not that Kurt didn’t want his father to be happy, he did, but he was a little worried about what they would think of him, that may seem conceited, but he had a reason for it.  
“Yes she has a son about your age named Finn, he lost his father many years ago in the great Dragon war. His mother, Carole like myself, took a long time to find some else to fill that space.”  
“Wait, the dragon war? I was about five when that happened” Kurt started, he thought back for a moment before continuing  
“I remember I was hiding under my bed one night, scared that the Warriors were going to win and kill us. Mom found me there and told me not to worry; she said the Dragon Riders were on their way and would never let them win.  
I was young and didn’t believe her, so she stayed with me under the bed as I prayed for help to come and save us. And then there they were, the riders had come and begun attacking them, to protect the village.  
Mom would say that the riders were the bravest people she knew. I would often tell her that I wanted a dragon so I could save people as well.”  
Kurt remembered that his mom would always say that one day she would take him to Draconia so that he could meet Dragon riders and their dragons. And maybe have a dragon of his own. But it wasn’t to be; his mother would never take him to Draconia, three years later she would be gone, taken from him by the sickness that swept across Wellington.  
“I remember, you talked about it for years, and I’m sorry it has taken me so long to help you with that.”  
“What do you mean?” Kurt asked, Burt, smiled at his son before climbing up on the wagon, gesturing for Kurt to do the same, once he was seated Burt looked over at him.  
“When Carole and I talked about where we would go, she didn’t want to leave her village, she had plans for her Finn for a long time, and I figured you hated it here anyway so we are moving to her. I know you will like it there Kurt, it’s beautiful.”  
Kurt was looking down at his hands entwined in his lap, in a timid voice asked “But will they like me? People here don’t think much of me.”  
“Kurt, they will love you. Carole can’t wait to meet you, and she told me that Finn is looking forward to being a big brother.”  
Despite himself, Kurt smile “Is he even older than me?”  
“No,” Burt laughed “His birthday's not for two months or so, he should be getting his… well, he should be celebrating his seventeenth birthday soon.”  
Kurt looked to his dad “Where are we moving to exactly?”  
His Dad just smiled and whipped the reigns for the horses to start.  
“You will see soon enough kiddo.”  
* * * *  
It had been three weeks since then, the two of them had been traveling ever since. Stopping in villages along the way, Kurt was sure that they would be arriving soon and part of Kurt was looking forward to meeting his new family, and the rest of him was terrified of what they would think of him.  
It had only been Kurt and his dad for a while now. Ever since his mother had died when he was eight, he and his dad had been alone. Now things were about to change, and Kurt wasn’t sure if that would be a good thing or not just yet, but time was sure to tell.  
It was almost dusk by the time Kurt and his father arrived at their destination. They pulled the horses and cart to a stop out front of a, Well, it was too small for a mansion but much bigger than many of the houses around it, which were all quite impressive on their own. Kurt was impressed, he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life, (his mother didn’t count) all the buildings in Wellington were run down and fell apart but this place, it made him smile, what with the bright orange glow of the setting sun behind it. It looked like a home should look, warm and welcoming. The stones that made up the home were of various shades of gray, and just like the homes surrounding it, it had a large double front door and two large windows either side.  
Creeping vines of blue, purple and white grew up the walls, and it had a beautiful garden out front with many different flowers of various sizes and colors that gave the beautiful house a look of something seen in a fairy tale.  
Almost as soon as the cart stopped a rather tall guy came running out the front door and down the path, followed by a shorter woman, who had a small dragon perched on her shoulder.  
"Are they our new family?" Kurt asked his father quietly as they sat looking to the two walking down the path.  
"That's our new family" his father replied with a big smile. Kurt looked worried  
"What if they don't like me, you know because of who I am" Burt looked at his son with a small frown  
"Now you listen to me, Kurt, there is nothing wrong with you, do you hear me? This place is different, people here are more excepting to things and individuals who are different. It's not like the last place we lived. People here respect each other and Carole said they look out for one another, no matter who or what they are."  
"Does she, you know, know about me."  
"I mentioned it, yes, she said one of her son’s friends was the same"  
"One of his friends is like me? You mean I’m not alone?" Kurt asked  
"Is anything wrong?" A sweet, quiet voice asked. It had been such a long time since anyone had spoken to him that way, besides his father, it shocked him at first.  
He turned to see a smiling face and couldn't help but smile back.  
"No sweetheart we are fine; Kurt is just getting used to the place is all." Burt replied climbing down and placed a quick kiss on her lips.  
Kurt couldn’t help but noticed the look his new Brother was giving him, it was a cross between excited, confused, and freaked out, but that could have been more to do with their parents sucking face and less to do with Kurt himself.  
Kurt followed his Dad’s lead and climbed down from the cart; the second his feet touched the ground, he was pulled into a warm hug.  
“Oh, Kurt. It is so good to meet you. Finally, your dad talks about you all the time” Carole said as she released him from the hug. Kurt couldn’t help but stare at the little dragon on her shoulder, which Carole noticed. She reached up, and it jumped gently to her arm. “This…” she informed him “is Wind Walker, He is a mini Dragon. He hatched for me when I was your age.”  
“He’s beautiful,” Kurt said, reaching out as if to pet him, but pulled back before he made contact.  
“It’s ok Honey, you can pet him,” she turned to the little dragon, “Ok,” she said then looked back to Kurt, “Wind Walker said ‘thank you for noticing’” she laughed  
Just then Wind Walker leaped from Carole to Kurt landing gracefully on his shoulder before turning around and facing the front. Kurt once again reached up and gently scratched behind one of the small horns on the dragon’s head.  
“Now what do you say we get your things unpacked and into the house so we can sit down for some dinner?” Carole asked with a smile.  
“I think I’m going to like it here.”  
* * * *

Kurt and his dad had been in Draconia for two weeks, and Kurt had loved it. The inside of the house was just as beautiful as the outside. It was a four-bedroom home, each with a small stone fireplace to keep the room warm, the living room, however, had a stone fireplace that was big enough to stand in. It was common for a fire to be lit at sunset in all the rooms as the nights were freezing and would bring with it a sickness if the home was too cold, the fire seemed to hold it back and keep people healthy.  
People in Draconia hardly ever got sick and if they did the medicines that Abigale Cohen-Chang made would have them feeling better in no time at all. He met the Bakers Mr. and Mr. Berry, Mrs. Lopez the seamstress who was teaching her youngest daughter Rosalie, and her eldest daughter’s best friend Quinn her trade. And the Butcher Mr. Fabray, who according to the town gossip Ms (“Lynnette darling”) Sterling was having an affair with the town bicycle.  
Finn had taken him to meet so many people that Kurt was sure he would forget the names. It was when Finn had taken him to see the blacksmith that Kurt had gotten excited.  
‘Thought I would save the best for last’ Finn had said, as soon as he stepped into the little hot shop he saw how open it was but then he saw a teen about his age with a metal leg seated to the side of a beautiful dragon that took up most of the space. The teen was holding a piece of metal in front of the dragon’s face, while it was breathing heat onto it, the guy would hammer the metal into a shape now and then. In their travels, through the town, Kurt had seen many of the mini Dragons, but this was the first rider dragon he had seen.  
“He’s name is Morningstar, he hatched a little over a year ago, he is still growing.” Kurt turned to the speaker.  
“Sorry didn’t mean to stare, He is amazing. Is he yours?”  
“He hatched for me if that’s what you mean, the two of us joined the dragon coup last year, but there was an accident, and I lost a leg, we still go out and fly sometimes, but I can’t go to other villages. I’m not allowed to fight, strictly speaking; I’m Artie by the way” he said  
“Kurt, I just moved here with my Dad,”  
“You’re Finn’s Step brother, right?” Artie said standing up and moving to shake his hand “Finn hasn’t stopped talking about how he was going to have a brother soon, I’m pleased to meet you finally” Kurt nodded and returned the sentiment they chatted a little longer before Finn dragged him out and the two of them headed home. It turns out that Kurt loves this small village.  
While meeting Artie and Morningstar had been exciting, nothing had excited him more than when his dad had woken him up in the early hours of the morning with a dragon’s egg of his own.  
Since Kurt had already turned 17 he was eligible for an egg; he had been excellent with taking care of it and couldn't wait for it to hatch. He had a feeling that she was going to be a girl, the egg was a silver color, and what Kurt knew of dragons, she would also be a silver tone.  
Kurt had been looking after the egg for almost two weeks, and it still hadn't hatched, he wasn't worried, but he did hope she would hatch soon. Sure enough, she did hatch, and she was Beautiful, no bigger than a kitten. Kurt loved her; the problem was she did not hatch for Kurt.  
While Kurt was at the market doing a little shopping, he had left her in the hands of Finn. When he got home Kurt saw the guilty look on Finn's face, at first he thought maybe something bad had happened to the egg and he was ready to panic. But when he saw the dragon curled at Finn's side he knew, the beautiful creature at his brother’s side was never his.  
Kurt was just keeping her safe until Finn had reached the right age, which happened to be that very day. Kurt sighed and sat next to the small dragon, she looked up at him, and he reached out to pet her, she licked his hand and yawned before snuggling into Finn’s side.  
“So what are you going to call her,” Kurt asked, Finn looked up from his dragon  
“You’re not mad?”  
“Finn, why would I be mad?” Kurt asked shocked  
“Because she was meant to be yours, but she hatched for me.”  
“She was always going to hatch for you, Finn. It was intended to be, and who knows maybe I can work at the Sanctuary instead.”  
Finn smiled, and Kurt smiled back, the dragon made a small whine, and both boys looked down at her and giggled.  
“Emi” Finn said  
“Sorry, what?”  
“She likes Emi, I read it somewhere, I asked her about it, and she thought the name was cute. So I called her Emi. It means Beautiful Blessing.”  
“I like it.” 

Blaine Anderson has lived in Draconia his whole life, here from birth children grow up knowing about Dragons, their abilities, what they have been used for and how long people have been riding them. 

The students are educated in how to treat them, the foods they eat, and how in most cases once a bond is formed it is rarely broken.  
Most children, however, are more interested in the different types of jobs available to work with them, while not everyone in the village will work with dragons, many will have at least a mini. These dragons are far too small to ride but are a great company. Those that do end up riders, tamers, breeders or trainers are highly respected.  
The types of jobs that are most common are Tamers, their job being to look after unclaimed dragons (as some of the mini dragons’ hatch on their own). Those who have lost owners, (if the one they have bonded with dies, some dragons have been known to die soon after) or have come in for care (injuries, illness or just a general check-up). It’s a long training program, but once a Tamer learns how to care correctly for the dragons, they can make house calls, or out in the field as well.  
When a rider is older they can then become a Trainer, it is the job of a Trainer to help the new recruits, teaching them in the ways of weaponry, working together with their dragon and flying.  
Another choice you have is that of a Breeder, those that choose to become breeders, work at the sanctuary with the Tamers, but they work in the hatchery caring for the eggs and the newly hatched keeping them safe. Each division requires its own set of skills to work in that area.  
Then you have Riders, those that protect Draconia and other villagers from threats. And ever since he was little Blaine wanted to be a rider, just like his Brother, father and his grandfather before him. He wanted to join the Dragon Corp and become a protector, His father and brother would always go away for months at a time, but would always return with stories of how they defeated the enemy and saved the day.  
Every story was just intensifying his desire to be a rider, Blaine wanted more than anything to be able to help people. When he was young, he would help old ladies to carry their shopping home, even if sometimes that shopping was almost bigger than him. He would climb trees to get down animals stuck in them or to get balls that the younger children had gotten caught.  
But today is Blaine’s Seventeenth Birthday, and when a child turns Seventeen, he or she is eligible to receive an egg of their own. Some families present their child with an egg as a rite of passage, where others send their children to the Sanctuary to work with Dragons that have been injured or have lost their riders in battle, or in the hatchery with the eggs. However only a select few will get to stay on there, but Blaine is sure his parents are going to get him an egg just like they did his brother and he can’t wait. There is nothing he wants more than his own dragon.  
Blaine was lying in bed when he was brought back from his thoughts by a tap on his bedroom door.  
“It’s open,” he said with a smirk.  
The door opens slowly, and his mom pokes her head in, before entry the room and walking over to his bed.  
She sits down and immediately pulls him in for a hug.  
“Happy birthday baby.”  
“Thanks, mom” he replies as they pull apart from their hug, she was a beautiful woman with long dark curls, chocolate brown eyes and a warm smile, although the years were gaining on her, it did not show. Her face is still as bright and fresh as a 30-year-old, which obviously is imposable as her eldest son is 27.  
Blaine loved her very much, and she never let him forget that she too loved him, referring to him as her light.  
When he had first come out to his family, his mother promptly pulls him into her arms and said: “I love you just as much, the light of my life, and don’t you ever forget it.”  
His father however just smirked and asked: “So who’s the lucky guy?”  
To which an embarrassed Blaine replied “Dad!” before being pulled into a hug by him as well. Neither of his parents had been angry or disappointed by his confession which Blaine was very grateful. 

“So your father and I have been discussing what to do about this egg business,”  
“Wait, does that mean I am going to get an egg?” Blaine asked excitedly  
“Would you like one?” his mom asked  
“Yes, more than anything.”  
“You know son, receiving an egg is not a guarantee that you will get a dragon, Rider or Mini” Blaine looked over to where his father was leaning against the door frame, his dark eyes smiling. Perched on his head was his mother’s Mini Kamikaze. He couldn’t help but grin as she took off from his father and flew over to him, landing on his knee.  
“Good morning girl,” Blaine said scratching under her chin.  
Blaine may take after his mother when it comes to his dark curls and height, not that he is all that short, but he got his father’s eyes, wit, and mannerisms. His father always treated his mother as if she was precious, something that must be treasured and cared for, Blaine knew he hated having to leave her when he’d have to run off with the Dragon Corp, and she hated to see him go never knowing this could be the time he would not return. But when Blaine’s dad did he would always have a gift for her, something he picked up at the villages he visited.  
But Blaine still wanted to follow in his father’s footsteps, he wanted to be strong for his family, wanted to meet new people and most of all he wanted to fly. He wanted to touch the clouds; he wanted to have someone to cherish. He wanted someone, other than his family, to give his love too. And one day someone to share his life.  
His father always said that the bond between a rider and his dragon was the most sacred thing one will ever experience, and Blaine wants that.  
“I know, but shouldn’t I at least try?” his father smiled “This is something I want, and I am old enough now. Please, dad. I will do anything.”  
“Father, are you teasing Blaine again?” Blaine smile widened as Cooper stepped into his room, he jumped from his bed and ran to hug him. It had been weeks since he had seen his older brother and now he was here.  
“You’re back… when did you get here? Why didn’t you wake me? How long are you staying this time?”  
Cooper just laughed “Whoa, there squirt, one question at a time.”  
“Sorry,” Blaine said pulling away to look up at his Brother  
“That’s ok Blaine, and to answer your questions, yes, just now, and not sure yet, but I wanted to be here for your birthday, you know I wouldn’t miss it for the world. You are seventeen after all, and it’s about time you got your dragon egg.”  
“Wait, really?” Blaine asked looking between his mother and father “Am I getting an egg?”  
Cooper looked confused for a minute “You didn’t tell him yet?”  
“No,” his mother said shaking her head “We were waiting for you to bring it.”  
Blaine’s eyes lit up “Coop has my egg?” He looked back to where his brother was now standing next to their father to see him shake his head.  
“What do you mean no? We asked you to pick one up before you came home” Desiree Anderson said  
“I thought I would take him to pick one out; I figured he would have better luck at getting his dragon if he picks it himself. Also that way he can’t blame me if it doesn’t hatch” Cooper said matter of factually  
“I wouldn’t do that” Blaine said in mock offense  
“Uh yeah you would”  
“You’re right I probably would” Cooper laughed, and their mother smiled fondly at her two sons.  
“Well then maybe you should get dressed so we can take you to the sanctuary so you can find your life partner.”  
Blaine had found it strange when his father first referred to his dragon that way.  
He had asked him once when he was little Tony Anderson had once again been talking about Ally, Blaine loved how he talk about her as if she was a real person and not just his dragon,  
“Daddy, why do you call Ally your life partner? I thought mommy was your life partner" Blaine had asked  
At the time Blaine wasn't sure how his father would take this, but he had just smiled and said  
" Your mother is the love of my life, and I would give her the world if she asked for it. But Ally is very special to me as well, when you become a rider, and you and your dragon form a strong bond, they hold a piece of you, and you a part of them. This kind of bond is hard to break, and nothing can replace of Ally."  
"Does that mean mommy, Coop and me can?" Blaine asked innocently  
"No of course not, you, Cooper and your mother will always be my world. Not a single soul in this world could take your place in my heart."  
“I can’t wait, to have my dragon.”  
“Your time will come soon enough my dear boy.”  
Blaine smiled to himself as his Mother closes the door behind her as she leaves to give him some privacy to get ready.  
He heads over to his closet and pulls out the first thing he finds, too excited to care about anything other than finding his life partner. 

It had been three weeks since Kurt had started at the sanctuary, and while he may never get to bond with a dragon of his own, he was more than happy to care for the ones that came to the sanctuary. He may not be a rider, but he still got to work with dragons, and although it was hard to tell he was sure the head Tamer liked him. Her fondness for him would help him in the long run as she got to say who stayed and who had to leave.  
During his time at the sanctuary, he had befriended three of the girls that worked there. Two in the hatchery and one was a Tamer like him.  
There was Brittany a cheery blonde who loved taking care of the eggs, Tina, a shy Tamer with a knack for calming dragons in distress and Rachel who has become his best friend, working with Brittany in the hatchery.  
Each girl was bright and fun to be around if a little intense, like Rachel, she was a lovely girl but could at times drive you crazy with her full-on personality. But Kurt couldn't help but love her anyhow, she was funny, and they had a lot in common, they both loved to sing and would on occasion burst out in song while working.  
She, like Brittany, was lucky enough to have a Mini Dragon hatch for her. Rachel had not yet named hers because her dragon would be stuck with it for life and wanted to make sure it was perfect.  
Tina, sometimes it was hard to hear what she would say, she was so quiet, but she got her work done and was a great tamer.  
Brittany, however, was a little different she just knew things, things that she shouldn't, Kurt has noticed that Brittany has a habit of taking the eggs from the hatchery and carrying them around even when she shouldn't. Her Dragon Clueless always wrapped around some part of her body.  
Like right now Kurt was in the sanctuary finishing up bandaging the leg of one of the dragons that have just come in from travel. It was nothing serious, according to Sue, but his rider was a little worried about the slight limp he seemed to have. Brittany walked in and up to him holding a bright sapphire blue egg.  
"Is the dragon ok?" she asked little Clueless was wrapped around the top of her arm not moving, this is normal behavior for him.  
"He is going to be fine" Kurt replied turning to face her with a small smile that drops from his face as soon as he saw the egg, sighing he asked, "Brittany why do you have an egg in your arms?" Brittany smiled and looked down at the egg,  
“Because the dragon’s daddy will be here soon" at this Clueless lifted his head to look at Kurt yawned loudly and shifted into the pocket of Brittany’s tunic where Kurt assumed he curled up and went back to sleep.  
“Take her back to the hatchery, what if her daddy is here now and she isn't there as she should be, he might miss her."  
A look of absolute horror crosses her face,  
"Oh my, I didn't think of that" she turns around and runs back to the hatchery, almost colliding with someone. Kurt recognized him as the guy that brought in the dragon he just treated, at the same time Tina walked up to the dragon carefully, aiming to get the Dragon's trust, and succeeding quickly.  
"Strange girl that one... Always has been, so how's Pilot, is he going to be ok?" the stranger asked as he watched Tina remove the saddle from said dragon. She nodded with a shy smile and with her head down she walked away.  
"He should be fine" Kurt replied, "Sue said he should stay off his leg for a while, just to be safe, so no flying, the landing will be too much for him."  
"Not a problem, I'm here for like a week anyhow. It's my brother’s birthday today, and he is getting his dragon egg as we speak. I hope he finds the right one for him, I mean he can try again next year, but it's just not the same. He has always wanted to be a rider."  
"Sorry, but what do you mean, he can try next year?"  
"Oh, um, everyone who tries for a Dragon can try once a year until their 21st birthday, I thought everyone knew that."  
"Oh, I didn't grow up here, I only just recently moved after my dad got remarried."  
"That so? Well, it is possible to try on your birthday every year from your 17th to your 21st, after that you are no longer eligible to receive another egg. It would disappoint him if he couldn't ride, I mean I would still take him for rides on Pilot, but it's just not the same, you know. But rules are rules. However, there was an incident once where an older dragon, abandoned his rider for someone else." the stranger walked up to his dragon and looked him in the eyes and rested his head against the Dragons. From what Kurt knew of dragons, he was sure they were communicating.  
Kurt didn't want to be rude and interrupt them, but he was curious "A dragon abandoned its rider?"  
The stranger turns to Kurt with a shrug, “It happens, not often mind you, as dragons are loyal creatures, but if one believes their rider is behaving in a manner unbecoming of a rider, that dragon can sever the bond and leave."  
"But you said the dragon went to another rider" Kurt Said  
"This one did, its previous rider was using his dragon to get what he wanted"  
"When you say to get what he wanted?"  
"I mean, he was charging towns to protect them, taking wives of other men by force as if it was his right, the thought makes me sick" he looked to his dragon in mock shock, "That's different Pilot, and you know it, A... I never sleep with married women, 2... All the women I have slept with have been willing partners and D... I would never charge someone for saving their life."  
Kurt couldn't help but giggle, both the dragon and his rider looked at him in amusement, "I think he would too" the stranger said smiling.  
"Is that why the dragon left his rider?"  
"The story goes a young man came across the dragon in the woods not far from here, he was weak, breaking a bond with a rider is hard on a dragon, and it could kill them. I guess that's another reason why it's not that common," he said looking to Pilot who gave a small nod. "Anyway the young man after not being able to find a compatible dragon began working in the sanctuary, he loved dragons more than anything. He tried over and over again, each time with the same result. By the time he was 21, he had to stop. The sanctuary leader at the time told him that, he would never hatch an egg, but he will always take care of dragons. He was 23 during this period and was a great tamer. He jumped into action straight away. The dragon was flying again in no time. He must have sensed something in the man because once he was healthy enough the dragon bonded with him."  
"And who was this young man?" Kurt asked  
"My great grandfather."  
“So it is possible to become a Rider even after your 21st birthday?”  
“I suppose so; I mean once a Dragon has chosen their partner, only they can break the bond, and like I said it is uncommon.”

Blaine, Cooper and their parents walked into the hatchery to take a look at the eggs; they were only there for a short time before Cooper excused himself to check on his dragon, which he had dropped off earlier.  
Blaine walked up and down the eggs a few times but, he just wasn't feeling anything. Blaine always thought that he would just know that a dragon was intended for him but none of these eggs called to him at all. Just when he was about to pick a fire red egg, Brittany walked in.  
"Wait no, this is your baby, this one wants to go home with you" Blaine turned to her as she walked over to him  
"How do you know?" Blaine asked meeting her half way, she smiled and handed him the egg.  
"I just know these things, you are this dragon’s new daddy, now I don't know for sure, but Kurt called it her, so it could mean this one will be a girl, don't know if he is right, I only know she goes with you. She will be a great dragon Blaine; please don't leave her she has been waiting a long time for you. She was here when your brother came and got his egg. They're family too, same mommy and daddy like you and Cooper."  
"Ok, Brittany I'll take this one" his mother and father walked over to him and saw the egg in his hand, his mother smiled  
"Is that the one you want Dear" Blaine looked down at the egg and smiled petting it gently, before nodding yes.  
The three of them walked over to Emma behind the front desk to register the egg. She smiled at him kindly and handed him some forms to fill in, once he was done about ten minutes later he walks over to hand them back.  
"Now Blaine" Emma started checking over the forms "Once the egg hatches you have to bring in the dragon for a check-up, and register it again with a name instead of the designated number. Do you understand?"  
"Yes Miss Emma"  
"Good" she replied with a smile "Now, the check-up won’t take long, Sue and her new apprentices will just make sure everything is working properly, and that the dragon is in good health. When it first hatches try giving it warm milk."  
"Brittany said someone called Kurt was calling the dragon she," Blaine said before he could stop himself  
Emma paused for a moment, before smiling. "Ok then, I will see you again once she hatches. If you have any questions about what you need to do once she does, feel free to come and ask"  
"Thank you, Miss Emma." Blaine replied with a smile, "I can't wait until she hatches, she is going to be beautiful I just know it."  
"Hey little brother, did you find your dragon yet?" Cooper called out from the other side of the room. Having just come through the door that leads to the Sanctuary. "What do you think?" Blaine asked, his brother's opinion was important to him, he wanted Cooper to like her. Blaine was starting to feel a strong connection to this beautiful egg and dragon already.

"She is a beauty Blaine, I'm sure little Britt won't let you down, her mother Maggie was excellent at picking the riders for the dragons, she matched me with Pilot, and we are best friends."  
When he got home Blaine didn't want to let the egg out of his sight; he even went as far as carrying it around. The connection between him and the egg was getting stronger and stronger; it was like he could feel her because now he was sure the dragon would be a girl. He was even thinking up names to call her; she will have the name for a very long time, so he wants her to like it.  
His birthday went well too, that was fun to have his brother and father home for a while, his mother had prepared a birthday dinner for him, and the four of them sat in front of the fire and told stories about their time apart, Blaine, holding onto the egg the whole time.  
It was that night as he lay asleep in bed that the egg started to crack.


End file.
